


Flares

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related: Survival, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: Hutch is a creature of habit.Fanvid centered around the episode Survival.





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the lovely mvernet who was kind enough to draw attention to my vid-ding abilities—like I’m actually good at this or something. Spoiler Alert: I am not, but I am appreciative nonetheless. Love you, lady! <3 : )


End file.
